swtorfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сатель Шан
Сатель Шан ( , альт. Сатил Шэн) — женщина, человек, самый молодой джедай в Ордене, ставший гранд-мастером, родилась на Брентаале и была прямым потомком легендарных мастеров-джедаев Бастиллы Шан и Ревана. Мастер-джедай Дар'Нала считала её обладателем "дара", такого же как и у её предков. Биография Известная своей мудростью и мощной связью с Силой, Мастер Сатель Шань - голос и совесть Ордена джедаев. Она является прямым потомком легендарного джедая Ревана и Бастилы Шан, сражавшейся с Дартом Реваном больше трёхсот лет назад. В отличие от своих нахальных и высокомерных предков, Мастер Сатель - открытая личность, обладающая теплым характером. Эти качества противоречат её истинной силе и решимости. Мастер Сатель - ветеран воин, в которых неоднократно сталкивались власть темной стороны Силы. Будучи падаваном, Мастер Сатель храбро сражалась возрождающейся Империи Ситхов и играла ключевую роль в нескольких крупных сражениях во время последней войны. Она закрепила свое положение среди джедаев, вновь обнаружив давно потерянную планету Тайтон и помогая основать та новый Храм джедаев, который должен заменить уничтоженный Храм на Корусканте. Поскольку Республика подписала договор с Империей, Мастер Сатель неустанно работала, чтобы сохранить этот хрупкий мир, предотвращая попытки возобновить конфликт. Тем не менее, мастер Сатель слишком хорошо знает, что свет и тьма не могут сосуществовать вечно, и новая война с ситхами маячит на горизонте. И на этот раз джедаи должны победить. Падение Коррибана К моменту возвращения Ситов Сатель находилась на борту космической станции над Коррибаном со своим учителем. Охрана станции только перехватила контрабандиста, на борту которого находился артефакт Ситхов. Когда Дарак и капрал Джейс Малколм вели его в камеру, Сатель почувствовала "великую тьму ...". В этот момент крейсера Ситов вышли из гиперпространства и начали наступление на космическую станцию. Видя, что сражение проиграно, Дарак ставит своей первоочерёдной задачей предупредить Республику о возвращении ситов. Так как на станции не было корабля достаточно быстрого, чтобы обогнать истребители ситхов, было решено использовать корабль арестованного контрабандиста , чтобы уйти от нападения . Прорвавшись в ангар, Сатель и Дарак быстро очистили его , а Малькольм и контрабандист прикрывали тыл . После того, как Малкольм запер дверь (расстреляв пульт управления переборкой), появилась новая угроза: в ангаре приземлился имперский перехватчик класса "Ярость". Посадочный трап опустился и из корабля вышли Лорд Виндикан и его ученик Дарт Малгус. Оценив угрозу , Дарак сказал Малкольму и контрабандисту подготовить корабль ко взлёту. Сатель и Дарак вступают в бой с ситхами , но вскоре они поняли, что их сил будет недостаточно для победы . Малкольм выпустил ракету в Виндикана, но она не причинила тому вреда. Учитель сказал Сатель бежать, потому что у неё должен быть "другой путь" . Дарак остался, чтобы сражаться с двумя ситхов в одиночку. Сатель бросила учителю свой световой меч и прыгнула на борт корабля, где сразу же заняла кресло управления корабельной турелью для сражения с истребителями ситхов. Во время боя она почувствовала судорогу и боль, но быстро смогла принять истину : Дарак умер в героической схватке с Малгусом. После того, как контрабандист выполнил рискованный маневр , пролетев через отверстие в одном из кораблей ситхов , корабль прыгнул в гиперпространство . Битва за Альдераан left|640px Satele was present during the Battle of Alderaan. She joined the battle with the Republic reinforcements, after almost all of the Republic troopers who were stationed on the planet were either captured or killed. She came to the rescue of Jace Malcom seconds before he was to be executed. She repelled the Sith Warriors that were holding him with a Force Wave. She then charged toward Darth Malgus and after cutting through the thick Sith lines, she engaged him in lightsaber combat with a saberstaff. They fought for a few moments until a strike from Malgus forced Satele down to her knees. She then Force-pulled a tree and collapsed its trunk, forcing Malgus to disengage to avoid being crushed. The two force-users then started battling again, on top of the fallen tree. left|640px Malgus soon Force-pushed Satele into another tree, and then went in for the killing blow. Satele, however, managed to jump above Malgus. Malgus took this moment of vulnerability to cut through the hilt of Satele's double-bladed lightsaber. Malgus then went in for another killing blow. Without a lightsaber Satele had very few options. Weaponless, Shan saved herself by using her ability to absorb energy by stopping Darth Malgus' lightsaber with her bare hands. left|640px Malcom then charged Malgus and they scuffled for a few seconds. Once they had reached a stalemate in their fight, Malcom revelead an activated thermal detontator in his hand. The blast threw both of the combants backwards, but Malgus was the first to rise. Satele then stepped in and Force-pushed Malgus into a rock face. As Malgus attempeted to walk against the force push, Satele launched a stronger Force-push, that completely obliterated the rock face defeating Malgus. Satele then walked back over to Malcolm, who launched a flare into the air, to signal that there were survivors of the Sith attack. Появление в игре Satele Shan appears in the early Imperial Flashpoint: The Black Talon. Интересные факты Because of the difference in Satele's apperance in the "Hope" cinematic trailer and her "Threat of Peace" appearance, it was initially doubted that they were the same person.on the official TOR forums and a Developer revealed that these characters were indeed the same person and Satele's visual appearance and background had changed significantly since "Threat of Peace" was released. In the previously established appearance in "Threat of Peace," Satele appeared significantly younger than she would have actually been at the time of 0 ATC. It also strongly implies that she is the Padawan of Master Dar'Nala when now it has been established that she had been a full Jedi Knight for years and was receiving training under many Masters, most recently Dar'Nala, in training to become a Master herself.Confirmation by Alexander Freed Видео 640px Ссылки * Satele Shan on the Star Wars: The Old Republic Holonet * Сноски en:Satele Shande:Satele Shannl:Satele ShanКатегория:NPCКатегория:Персонажи